


Camp Revamp

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Sami Zayn is an outdoorsy man, but this time he finds a way to bring his girlfriend and friends along for the ride.





	

Kevin Owens was extremely annoyed how his best friend, Sami Zayn, "made" him and his girlfriend, Sasha Banks, along with his very own girlfriend, Bayley, go on a camping trip with him... "Home, sweet, home." Sami said, taking a deep breath. "We just left home..." Kevin said, rolling his eyes. "Kevin..." Sasha said, exhausted. "Let's all be positive!" Bayley said, smiling. "But clearly Kev over here has other things in mind..." Sami said, under his breath. "Well, now I have plenty of other things to say to you!" Kevin said, getting in his face. "Guys! Stop!" Sasha said, pulling her boyfriend back. "Ooh, look a deer!" Bayley said, going over to him. "Let's take a picture." Sami said, following her. Just then, the deer ran over to Kevin... "Hey, what can I say? Animals love me." He said, hugging the deer. "Just be careful... dear!" Sasha said, giggling. "Moving on..." Sami said, walking away. "So, where are we camping?" Bayley said, confused. "Right here!" Sami said, throwing down his bags. "So fancy..." Kevin said, shaking his head. "It could be worse..." Sasha said, putting her luggage down. Sami then sets up the family sized tent, putting everyone's stuff inside of it. "Group photo!" He said, grabbing his camera. "Say cheese!" Bayley said, with her mouth wide open for the shot. "Milk..." Kevin said, crossing his arms. "Kev." Sasha said, gently elbowing him. After the picture was taken, they all decided to gather around the fireplace for some smoores and scary story telling...

Sami Zayn was seated around the fireplace, holding his wooden stick with marshmallows on it, when Kevin Owens decided to start things off with the short scary stories... "Once upon a time... a brilliant guy named Kevin somehow became friends with a dopy guy named Sami... the end." Kevin said, resting his head onto his hands. "Very funny..." Sami said, shaking his head. "Come on, be nice." Bayley said, frowning. "Yeah, you're better than that, babe!" Sasha said, widening her eyes. "Fine... here's another one then..." Kevin said, stuffing his mouth with marshmallows, "And goes something like this..." He continued, but just then, a large tree falls onto the fireplace, barely missing them all! "You okay, Sam?!" Kevin said, holding onto Sasha & Bayley. "Y-yeah! Just a little bit startled... that's all." Sami said, breathing heavily. "We better get outta here... this forest is about to burn to the ground!" Sasha said, throwing all of their things out of the tent, then Sami folded it back up, which Kevin then throw everybody's belongs back into the trunk of his pickup truck. "Let's roll!" Bayley said, jumping into the back seat of his black vehicle. "Which way?! It's getting hard to see... too much smoke." Kevin said, as he drives. "The directions here say..." Sami said, before he started to cough. "Guys!" Sasha said, snatching the map out of his hands. "No, let me have a look!" Bayley said, removing the map from her. "Okay... just keep going straight for now!" Bayley said, reading.

Sasha Banks was seriously impressed by how her best friend, Bayley, was handling the whole fire incident, she definitely knew her stuff about survival... "Okay, turn left now." Bayley said, pointing her finger. "You go girl." Sasha said, smiling. "Thanks." Bayley said, speechless. "One of the many reasons I love ya!" Sami said, clapping. "Aw." Bayley said, blushing. "Hey, we're finally out!" Kevin said, excitingly. "All thanks to Bayley!" Sasha said, gently pushing her. "Naw, this was a team work effort!" Bayley said, hugging her. "Ooh, how about we still camp?" Sami said, smirking. "What the...?!" Kevin said, in disbelief. "I mean... at my place, of course!" Sami said, bursting into laughter. "Oh, sounds good then!" Sasha said, laughing loudly. "Sure, but I get to chose what movie we're gonna be watching though!" Bayley said, rubbing her hands together. "Oh no..." Kevin said, pretending to throw up. "A-alright!" Sami said, cringing. "But we sadly might not even have enough time for that though..." Sasha said, pretending to be sad. "Aw, shucks!" Bayley said, lowering her head down. "Let's get inside now; it's about to rain!" Kevin said, running indoors.

**Author's Note:**

> well i wrote this fanfiction of some of my favorite WWE Superstars! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments if youre pleased with this story! ♡♥


End file.
